Portable Moose
Steve Gabry (born ), better known online as Portable Moose is a game developer from Pittsburgh best known for his work on Sally Face. Sally Face Sally Face is Portable Moose's most popular game. The Game was inspired by Life, 90's Cartoons, The Strangeness of Humans, The Inability to turn your brain off and probably more things as well. Episode 4: The Trial Chapter 4: The Trial was the most popular episode in Sally Face, with his second most viewed video, being the Episode 4 Trailer. However, the Episode 5 trailer has since surpassed it in views, presumably because of more Sally Face fans arriving after the release of The Trail. Featuring Other YouTubers Gabry has had easter eggs in his games referencing YouTubers, like in Episode 2 of Sally Face, The Wretched, a Septic Sam from Jacksepticeye can be seen and in Episode 4 and Episode 5 of Sally Face, The Trial and Memories and Dreams, a bunch of YouTuber icons from YouTubers who have played Sally Face on their channels can be found in the basement of Neil's place. On October 22, 2016 Gabry uploaded a video entitled "YouTube Reacts to Sally Face" where there's a bunch of clips of YouTubers playing Sally Face Episode 1 (Strange Neighbors). Frequent Questions This list contains the answers from Portable Moose. * When do the Events/Memories Take Place? 1990's. * Will The Game Be Available On Mobile Devices or Consoles? Currently, there are no plans for mobile or console ports. This is something that could possibly happen in the future but not until the full game is released. * What Are the Inspirations for Sally Face? Life, 90's cartoons, the strangeness of humans, the inability to turn my brain off... probably many other things as well. See my blog post "The Complicated History of Sally Face" for more details. * Is Charley Supposed to Be Commentary On Bronies? Nope, he's just a guy who is passionate about the media he likes. * Is Sally Face a Horror Game? Not really. I never intended for the game to be straight horror, though many label it as such. I actually find this very interesting, as it goes to show that horror can mean different things to different people. However, the game is intended to be dark and have some moments of creepiness; so it's understandable why so many label the game as horror. * What Happened to Sal's Face? Something unpleasant. More information will be revealed in time. * Is Sanity's Falls A Real Band? No, this is a fictional band that exists within the Sally Face universe. The music was all created by me. * Will You Translate Sally Face in my Language? At this time, I won't be doing any more translations than what I'm already working with. Once I'm finished with the full series then I will consider adding more language support. If you're interested in helping with translations please wait until episode 5 is finished before contacting me. * What is Sally Face's Gender? Sal is a Male. * What about character sexual preferences and fan shipping? While I do not like to directly comment on these subjects, I do appreciate that fans of Sally Face are invested in the characters. 'This page was created by IanTEB on December 27, 2018. ' Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2016